


Day 1- Springtime

by TheEruditeGrammacist



Series: Erudite's Bumbleby Week 2018 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2018, F/F, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Talking, springtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist
Summary: Yang and Blake compare their relationship to the seasons.





	Day 1- Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet today. I was actually feeling pretty uninspired by this prompt, to the point of almost wanting to skip this day. Then I accidentally wrote a sonnet about the prompt, which inspired this little work. If enough people want to read that sonnet, I'll edit and stick it in the end notes.

“Can I tell you something, Yang?”

“Hm?” Yang asked, shaking herself from her reverie. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“I…” Blake started, but lost her nerve. “I love you,” she said instead. Yang laughed, squeezing the arm she had around her girlfriend for a moment just a bit tighter.

“As much as I love you too, kitten, I really don’t think that’s what you wanted to say. Not the first time you’ve told me you loved me.”

Blake shook her head. “No, it isn’t, I just… it’s a bit embarrassing.”

Yang withdrew her arm from around Blake’s shoulders and sat up. The two were currently on a date in their favorite place at Beacon, a small, beautiful garden surrounding a mighty tree. It was an isolated little spot where very few students ever went, so Yang and Blake took advantage of the privacy it offered often.

“If you really don’t want to say it, then that’s fine. But it’s just us out here, and you know you can tell me anything.”

Blake blushed. “I know, it’s just… kind of sappy, is all.”

Yang laughed at this. “What, afraid I’ll tease you a bit? Don’t worry, teasing is reserved for Rubes and Weiss, provided either of them ever actually get with anyone. With you, odds are good that whatever you say, I’ll have something just as sappy to say back.”

Blake smiled, rolling her eyes. “Fine, fine. It’s just… you know I love you, but I’m not sure I’ve really explained just  _ how much _ you mean to me, you know?”

“You mean, ‘a whole damn lot’ doesn’t cover it?” Yang asked, still smirking. Blake narrowed her eyes, and Yang held up her hands in defense. “Fine, fine. I’ll be serious. Continue.”

“Well, remember back in our first year here, I told you how I picked you to be my partner over everyone else?” Seeing Yang’s nod, she continued, “Well, what you don’t know is, I didn’t just stumble upon you and decide to pick you. I sought you out deliberately.”

“Oh?” Yang asked, thankfully not making any further comments.

“Yes. Initially, I chose you because I felt that you were ‘safe.’” she said. Yang looked at her quizzically.

“Safe?” she asked. Blake nodded.

“This was just after I left the White Fang, remember,” Blake said. “I was in a horrible place, emotionally, and when Ozpin said he we all had to have partners I panicked. Then I remembered you, and how friendly and open and  _ safe _ you felt when you first came up to me, and decided to go after you.”

“Huh,” Yang said, clearly not having expected that as a response. “I never knew that’s how you felt after leaving the White Fang.”

“It’s true, though,” Blake said. “After leaving, I felt like I had done wrong by everyone. All of society, for being in the White Fang. And then them, too, for leaving it. I felt alone, guilty, and miserable. And I just felt… cold.”

“Now is the winter of our discontent,” Yang mused. Blake raised an eyebrow at her. “Hey, I can read, too!” 

“I mean, you kind of used that reference wrong,” Blake said. “But I see where you’re going with it. That, leaving the White Fang, was my winter. And you… you were my springtime.”

Yang said nothing, merely wrapping Blake up in a hug for several seconds. Until finally, she broke the silence.

“You were right. That was  _ super _ sappy,” she said.

“Shut up,” Blake laughed, cuddling herself further into Yang’s embrace.

They remained like that for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Yang spoke up again.

“You know,” she started, “You actually brought me a sort of springtime, too.”

Blake looked up at her. “Oh? How do you mean?”

“Well, after the Vytal Festival, when you ran,” Blake looked down, shame coloring her face. “Hey,” Yang guided her face back up to meet her gaze, “You can’t keep beating yourself up for doing that, Blake. It was years ago.”

“I know, I just…” Blake trailed off. She shook her head. “Continue.”

“Well, with you gone, I was just depressed. I felt like winter, too, cold, alone, miserable. I guess that was the winter of  _ my _ discontent.”

“You’re still using the reference wrong,” Blake mumbled into Yang’s shoulder. Yang laughed. “And weren’t you happy before I left?”

“Of course I was. But that was summertime, all the time, baby.” Yang laughed again “What I’m  _ saying _ is, you coming back was my  _ spring _ time. It was different. I felt completely reborn, getting to know you again, falling in love with you all over again. And it felt so much better than when I first met you because before then, I never would have known what it was like to lose you.”

“‘For we would not have known the joys of spring, if it were not preceded by such cold,’” Blake said.

“Yes, exactly,” Yang said.

“Wow. Who’s the sap now?” Blake smiled at Yang.

She laughed. “Both of us, Blakey,” she said. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, wasn't super thrilled with this prompt. The rest of the week went better, though. I'll include what I wrote that inspired myself if enough people want to read it, too, so let me know. It's a sonnet, a type of poem. Petrarchan sonnet, of course, because I _fucking_ hate Shakespeare.


End file.
